Draugr (Skyrim)
Draugr are reanimated Nordic warriors (though most you come across on your adventures are corpses). Most of these warriors are cursed and are tombed in disgraceful fashion for having assisted the Dragon Priests in the past. In addition, the Nords' embalming techniques have done little to prevent time from decomposing these specimens, with their skin stretched across their figure and soft tissue falling apart. Draugrs' life force is oft used to empower the undead Dragon Priests. However, in some cases, Draugr are placed to protect the tombs of nobility or other important people. This includes the masses of wealth buried with these people. Types of Draugr, Weakest to Strongest: # Draugr Thrall - Weakest Draugr in the game. Comes in a "Warrior" and a "Mage" variant. Petty souls. # Draugr - Can be found in most ancient Nordic foundations. Common when the player is under level 10. Can hold Bone Meal, Gold, and Ancient Nord equipment. Petty souls. # Restless Draugr - Begin appearing when the player reaches level 6. Holds the same type of items as "Draugr". Lesser souls. # Draugr Overlord - One of the (first) "boss" Draugr the player will encounter, appearing at player level 7. They are often found guarding Word Walls. Carry leveled equipment and have Common souls. # Draugr Wight - Start appearing at player level 13. As opposed to varied equipment, they mostly use melee weapons. Carry generic Draugr loot and have Lesser souls. # Draugr Wight Lord - Start appearing at player level 15. Varies between using bows and melees. Generic loot and Lesser souls. # Draugr Scourge - Start appearing at player level 21. First Draugr type able to use the power of the "Thu'um", or dragon speak. They also summon Frost Atronachs. Generic Draugr loot and Common souls. # Draugr Scourge Lord - Start appearing at player level 24. Very difficult, with (almost) as much health as a Deathlord and more stamina than one. Leveled Draugr gear and Common souls. # DLC Hulking Draugr - First appearing at player level 26, Hulking Draugr have a much more grotesque frame and wear much different armor than other Draugr. Similar stats to the Scourge Lord. leveled Draugr loot and Common souls. # Draugr Deathlord - The first version of the Draugr Deathlord appears at player level 30 (These have Greater souls). A second, more powerful variant starts to appear at player level 40 (These have Grand souls). The Deathlord is the first of two types of Draugr to wield powerful and dangerous Ebony equipment. These Draugr are also one of the few to wield the "Thu'um", along with the Draugr Scourge and Draugr Death Overlord. # Draugr Death Overlord - The most powerful instance of the Draugr is the Death Overlord. There are two types of the Death Overlord, similar to that of the Deathlord. One appears at player level 34 and has a Greater soul, and another, stronger one appears at player level 45 with Grand souls. They are the only Draugr to wield Ebony, with the exception of the Deathlord. They frequently use the "Thu'um", with shouts such as Disarm at their disposal. Facts and Trivia About Draugr: * All Draugr except those found in "Labyrinthian" are immune to poison. However, they are 33% weaker to magic. * Draugr use "Ebony" equipment at higher levels. * More powerful Draugr can use "Thu'um", or shouts. * If you find a resting Draugr and attack it, you will get the jump on it before it can crawl out of its' resting place. * Draugr can be lured into traps and will affect pressure plates. * The Draugr character type was previously used in a "Morrowind" DLC Category:Skyrim